Minecraft Comes Alive
by TrueComebackKid
Summary: Over the course of who knows how long, I got a girlfriend, killed some people, made a fort, and saved the world. I should have played Call of Duty instead. Contains Action, OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"KEVIN! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SLOW BUTT DOWNSTAIRS NOW, I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT BEFORE OUR PARENTS GET BACK!"

Ugh, my older sister is such a pain. Her voice was like the sound of a trumpet, an out of tune trumpet. Like, really out of tune. I slumped out of bed, and turned on my laptop. I got it for Christmas last year. I am a bit of a gamer. Okay, maybe a big gamer. I tiptoed downstairs and smelt burnt bacon and semi cooked eggs. "Right,'' I thought, "She cooked today". Our parents left us home alone for the week. They went on a vacation in Vegas. And decided my sister was the perfect candidate to watch over me over the week.

"Finally, now sit down and eat," she said, her mouth filled with food. She turned the TV on to MTV, and I hate MTV. Some show about a pregnant 16 year old was on. Yikes. As I ate, I scraped off the burnt parts and finished cooking the eggs. I don't have time to contract salmonella all because my sis is a lousy cook.

"Hey Meg, how about I cook for the rest of the week? At this rate, you'll be dead and the will would be passed on to me… You know what, never mind!"

"What was said!?" She got up fast. Not just fast, but like, lightning fast. She slowly advanced towards me, and as fast as I could, I turned the stove off, grabbed all of the bacon, and ran up the stairs. I swear, she must have been like 2 steps behind me as we ran up the stairs. My door was open, and it opened inward to the room. An advantage for me, if I am fast enough. I tried to speed up a notch, and was able to reach the door and shut it behind me, pushing the door closed as she pushed in. I locked it and backed away. "Open this door now, Kevin!"

"How 'bout no?" I replied. Smugly, I sat down in my chair, logged into my computer, which I installed like 13 firewalls and had a password longer than my parent's pc. It ran any game I wanted to play smoothly. I added some extra space and ram, because I'm smart like that.

I put on my headset, and hopped onto Minecraft, which I have automatically open itself when I get on. I went to multiplayer, and this is where stuff got creepy. There was a server that I never have been on in my list. It was freaky. The server description said, "Play me now, Kevin." At this point, I was creeped out, and noticed my sister turned up the volume on the tv downstairs.

"YEAH, this is freaky." I said to myself. I tried to delete it, but it wouldn't let me. I tried joining other servers. Nope. I thought, "Maybe Meg fooled with my game and has her laptop running the server." So, I click on it, and joined the world.

I should have just played Call of Duty instead.


	2. Chapter 2

1: When the Game is More Than Just a Game

I am not sure how the following things happened. Maybe it was just an elaborate, long dream. Or reality. I am just happy to be alive to tell this tale. My character spawned into a plane. It looked like it was deserted. That I was the only one. I start walking, looking for a source of wood, because Minecraft 101: Look for some wood. I began to notice, that as I walked in the game, I saw a glass of water next to my keyboard. "Strange, I don't remember having water last night. Maybe I forgot about it after that all-nighter on CSGO. I drank it, even though my conscious was screaming "NOOOOOO!" but come on. I was thirsty. You can't blame me for that, right.

That drink made me drowsy, and I noticed, the water tasted a little medicinal. Then it hit me, someone snuck into my room, or I was hacked, or my sister was being a jag again. The room started spinning all around me, and before I lost consciousness, the game chat popped up and said, "Welcome to the game."

I woke up and saw, well, blocky everything. I was in Minecraft. Cool, right? Well, not really. I saw things like you would through the usual HUD display. I started walking some more, to find wood, or at least a food source. I ran into a thick birch wood forest. Birch was my favorite wood to do anything with, especially build. I chopped down about 10 -15 trees, made my crafting table, made my pick, and began looking for a cave, which didn't take too long.

I'm mining the ores and then suddenly, a new player joins in, named JustinThaPlaya. I'll just call him Justin from here on. He had a headset on too, and spoke. "Hello? Anyone else on?"

I responded, "Yeah, how did you get this server dude?"

"I don't even know, it just showed up in my server list, then some water glass was by my keyboard and I just drunk a little. I pass out and ta-da, here I am." We talked back and forth for a while, and we met up at the entrance to the Birch forest. By the time he got to gather some wood, it was nightfall. I hadn't found any sheep, and had about half a stack of pork chops to tide us over for the night.

"Should we make a hidey hole, just to last until the morning," he asked me.

"No, we should keep mining, keep getting materials underground, it'll cause less mobs to spawn on the surface so when we go back up, it'll be safer." We got situated, and then went back into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

2: A New Arrival

We hit it up BIG. We had like, a stack and a half of iron each, gold was plentiful, enough Redstone to power a mini game, and about 10 diamonds each. We were stacked up. As we gloated and at our food, we noticed a new name pop up in the chat. Curiously, we asked this person how they got into the game. Their name was something I could not pronounce as it was spelt, so they just told us to call them Tiffany, and then it hit us. "You're a girl!?"

"Gosh, boys are so immature. Of course I'm a girl. Girls play games too." We ran out of that cave with our resources as fast as we could. When we caught up with her, she had already taken down about 20 trees.

"Geez, you work fast," I told her.

"You guys took so long, I might as well have done something while I waited." I noticed her skin showed she had ebony hair and her skin had a light brown color. I also noticed she held her tools in her left hand and not her right, like normal in Minecraft. She must have noticed I was looking, because then she said, "Yeah, I'm a lefty."

When we asked her how she got here, it was the same story. Weird server, glass of water, then blackout. We discussed the strange pattern that brought us all here. We gathered more resources and built ourselves a little fortified house. We each had our own rooms to keep our stuff in. I may or may not have rigged some of my chests to connect to private chests under my room. (Hey, I may be living with these people, but I can get paranoid, 'kay?

We sat around a table, munching on our own personal cakes that we made. Granted, we could only eat so much of it before we go full, but hey, that's how it was.

We chatted about our past lives, we all were pretty self-kept people, barely any friends. That sameness made our bond stronger, and we laughed and talked for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

3: The Sudden Seperation.

Timeskip: 10 Minecraft Days (200 Minutes, 3 hours, 20 Minutes)

So, suddenly 10 more people spawn in, some of them acting scared (ugh, we had some squeakers in the game). And of course, they all had the same story about the server, the water, and the blackout. We caught them up to speed about the situation, and made them some rooms to the house. And then I made extra protection of my stuff, because kids. They snoop.

It was getting late, and this silent player, Allen, walked out of the house. Everyone else was sitting around, eating their food and drinking cow milk, but I pursued and slowly followed behind him. He stepped out about 20-30 blocks from the entrance to the fort, and began to cry.

"Hey man, what's wrong," I asked stupidly, knowing that this whole situation was wrong.

"EVERYTHING! I SHOULDN'T BE HERE, NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE," he yelled back at me. I tried to calm him down, but he began to cry more and more. He was about 11 or 12 years old at the time. "My life was perfect before I got into this mess. My family loved me, our neighbors were amazing and we all helped each other. I wonder what they will be thinking when they find me on the ground practically dead! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

"Dude, crying will not help you get out of this place. The sooner we get out of this place, the better. Now come on, I need to discuss something with everyone. Including you." He nodded, and followed me back to the birch wood fort, sniffling.

A kid, about 9-10 was talking about how he preferred spruce wood over birch to a girl around the same age. I cleared my throat to get their attention. It didn't work. "Quiet," I yelled. "I have a hypothesis. Maybe if we beat the game, we can leave this world and return to our world."

"Hypothesis? Man who do you think you are, Albert Einstein?" Oy vey, this guy was a smart one was he?

I asked out, "Who said that?" This guy must have been older than me about 2 years. He stepped out in front of me. His skin showed a peach colored guy with blondish hair.

"As a matter of fact, who put you in charge? And how old are you kid?"

"I'm 14 you jag, and don't call me kid, the name's Kevin."

"You best watch your mouth, _Kevin,_ or should I watch it for you. I am superior to you, since I am older than you. So I should be the leader." Justin soon came to my aid.

He said, "Kevin was here first, he has shown that he knows more than any of us, he builds like a boss, and if you hadn't known already, who made your room and got you that set of armor in you chests? He did. So shut up and let him finish. Who are you, anyway?

"The name's Sawyer, runt. And who cares if he was here first? I think it should be up to the people of this world to decide who gets to do what." He turned to the others who were sitting at the table, covered in half eaten cakes. "For those who want Kevin as leader, sneak."

Excluding Justin and Tiffany, who were here with me for a longer time, another 6 people snuck, which means majority, which meant I won. Sawyer was steamed. "Fine, you want to be led by this kid, go ahead! I will take the other 4 and we will have our own community, based by the people. C'mon, let's go. The other 4 who kept their hands down hesitated at first, and then slowly went to their rooms, gathered their things, and left.

The house became quiet for a while. I ran outside and yelled for them to come back, but all I got in return was a few unpleasant words from Sawyer that I would rather not share with you guys. They walked off into the birch forest, and that was the last we saw of them for an incredibly long time.


	5. Chapter 5

4: Time skip 30 Minecraft days (600 Minutes, 10 hours)

Now, I don't mean to brag, but when I say we could have made this place a server, I mean it. The fort was extended and was also trapped and upgraded, just in case Sawyer and his pack decide they want to try to take something from us. Speaking of which, we had not seen them, but they would leave these banners around the grounds with a big red "X" over a "K". Tiffany presumed the "X" over the "K" was a calling out of me. I didn't mind it though, they could try to steal something, but they would get a very unpleasant surprise.

We put my plan on finding the stronghold into motion. Since there were 8 of us, we split into groups of 2 and searched around underground for it. We had gotten everyone almost a set of full diamond, which was good news for us. When we built our nether portal, that's when we noticed something quite strange, or more accurately, Tiffany noticed something strange. I had been in a group with Tiffany for a while, after she said that Justin and I acted so alike, she forgot who was who. I decided I would group with her for a while, and it had been like that for a few days.

Anyways, what she noticed was a nether brick pathway. I told her that maybe a nether fortress was nearby, and we followed it. As we followed it, I saw something in the distance, but it had that foggy look, like when something was far away in Minecraft. As we got closer, the player chunk limit showed 5 people in the distance. That's when we started to sneak. They were inside of a building, so we could see them, but they couldn't see us. That was good. We began to sneak, and for what seemed to be minutes felt like hours. As we neared what seemed to be their home, we saw that they had cleared out parts of an active nether fortress and had rooms where the blazes would spawn as an xp farm. Neither of us spoke, since speech hearing activated for all players to hear when you were within the same chunk distance as other players.

That's when we both heard them.

"- and then I burnt it down with my flint and steel and the kid started to cry! Ha, it was hilarious Mat!" That voice was of Sawyer.

Then Mat must have replied back, speaking over the already laughing crew. "MY SIDES! That's funny, Sawyer. But tell me, what is our next course of action?" That's when the room went silent. All I could hear from where I was were the crackling of fire and the bubbling of the lava beneath us.

"We will raid their base for any loot. If anyone even tries to stop you, take 'em out. We leave in 10 minutes, when the night falls."

Another teen by the name of Kayvon asked, "How do you know what time it is? Clock nor compasses don't work in the nether."

"I have kept a mental note about that. We just go in here for our meetings. I wouldn't want anyone finding our private base down here. I only hold these meetings at the crack of dawn, so we have an estimated 10 minutes before dusk.

Any who, get ready, we leave in 8 minutes Oh, and while you're at it, get rid of our guests at the south gate."

"Yes boss, we'll take good care of them."


	6. Chapter 6

5: We Take a Nice Jog Back To Base

We took off after hearing that. The last thing we needed was to get caught by them. We ran through the hot hell that was the nether, and as the netherrack and lava passed by us, I only half expected to run into fire. "But that won't happen," I said to myself. We bobbed and weaved through the fires and flames that surrounded us, but the lead we had put between us and them was all but shortened by one thing. They had ender pearls. They must have chucked them far, hoping to cut us off, and they succeeded. As I saw the pearls hit the ground, and they materialized with the familiar purple particles, we stopped. Tiffany looked over at me, waiting for the okay to fight.

I refused to give it to her. I yelled out to her, "Run and do plan E!" Plan E was very situational and had a very risky setup. I would fight the other two as she set up a short range tnt cannon aimed for me. She ran away and I got my fishing rod out. PvP felt real now. I fishing rod stunned them and got a few chops in, and I was efficient in the art of PvP. I could have easily ran away and left Tiffany, but she was my partner.

And my friend.

"Ready, Kevin!" She gave me the okay, and counted down the activation of the cannon. I had 3 seconds to stun them and run. I stopped them in their tracks, flint and steeled them, and strafed off to the right as fast as I could. Then I heard the familiar _boom! Trickle!_ Of tnt exploding, and I felt it too. I had about half health after that ordeal, and the death messages popped up. It almost made me blow chunks, if that were possible.

 _Kayvon was ripped to shreds using tnt._

 _Mark was blown to pieces by tnt._

Now, when I say it almost made be blow chunks, it wasn't the creepy messages, but what was left behind. Inside the crater, amongst the fires caused by the explosion, there, we could see pieces of vitual flesh, pixelated bones and blood seeping from the carcasses. Tiffany screamed and started wailing, "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!?" I walked up to her and held her, as we were surrounded by flames and the smell of blood and burning flesh. The rest of the walk back to the portal was silent. Emotions ran themselves through my mind. Relieved, scared, upset, regretful.

When we got to the portal and stepped in, Tiffany leaned over towards me, and as the swirls began to grow bigger, she kissed me, between dimensions.


	7. Chapter 7

6: We Prepare For the Raid

Our agreement for when we went out on searches for the stronghold was to meet up before sundown. When we arrived, we were asked what happened. As I spoke, their faces went from wonder, to intrigued, to disgusted and depressed. The room was filled with sniffles.

Tiffany got up from her chair, and spoke out in a firm, mono voice. "You heard him, arm the traps, and add more trap holes like Kevin showed you. Allen and Justin, go over the escape protocol in case they somehow manage to infiltrate and try to incapacitate one of us. We will not fall.

We frantically set out traps to protect us from the approaching foes. We weren't sure where their attack would be coming from, so we place traps in strategic patters. Underneath the base was a diagram of around our spot that I built. It showed trap locations, as well as a wall map that I made using the map and item frame trick. (You place a map on an item frame and it displays what was on the map, you can connect a lot of them together and map a whole world).

Once all the preparations and traps were set, it was all about waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

I thought, maybe they got scared off because of their decrease in numbers. Then the first arrow flew. And the next one. Suddenly, it was like that scene from 300 where the arrows blotted out the sun. Except we couldn't see these. As I hunkered down back into the base, I noticed that in front of our base, in the sky, was a long line of hoppers and droppers, shooting out what seemed to be an endless supply of arrows.

"Everyone fall back! Do not let them inside the fortress!" I screamed out for all my people, my friends to come back inside the fort. I made the outsides in obsidian for about 3-4 blocks thick. Even if they breach the defenses, they have to face the traps inside as well as us. And because there are less of them and more of us, we had the advantage. Then I heard the first tacks of someone being hurt. I ran to the noise and before I knew it, I saw one of the younger kids in our group fall over, arrow in his head, and his items exploded over the ground. His death message read:

 _Rowen was shot to death by Sawyer._

I noticed that above Rowen, or should I say, his items, a hole in the top of the building was missing, which meant-

"THEIR INSIDE AND ABOVE THE FORT! GUARD YOUR THINGS AND REGROUP!" Frantically, traps were set on the inside of the house, as well as on the chests, in-case anyone tries to snoop or steal from us. We all escaped onto the roof to check to see if anyone was there. We saw Sawyer standing at the top, along with the other 2 of his trio (made thanks to me and Tiff). They were stacked in full diamond, enchanted everything.

"So, you finally made it, you like what I did to your boy Rowan? Oh, you don't, oh well. An eye for an eye, right. Well, you took two of our eyes. Now I am going to take another of yours."

"How," Cierra, another one of our people asked. "We are all here, and there are more of us than there are of you." That confidence was short lived when we saw behind him Allen and Sal. They were stripped of their armor and were at the edge of our 30 block tall fortress.

"STOP! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS SAWYER!" I pleaded, asked if there was another way. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Silly boy, you just don't get it, do you. While you were busy looking around for the stronghold, we have been planning our victory against you. But alas, you killed two of mine, and I haven't seen them around the spawn. Now I'm taking three of yours. He walked away, turning his back on us, and said, "Kill 'em."

I never screamed so hard in my life. I felt like life went slow. I could hear their screams of fear, as they fell. Their screams of hurt, echoing in my mind to this day. I wanted to cry. The screams were cut short by the cracking of the sound when an entity falls and takes damage.

 _Allen hit the ground too hard._

 _Sal hit the ground too hard._

I lost it at that point. I raced towards Sawyer who put an ender pearl in his hand, dropping one in front of him, launching the other, and poof. He was gone. I picked the one on the ground up and tossed it in his direction. As we materialized, we were on the forest room top of the birch forest. We hopped from tree to tree, and as I chased him, my rage grew stronger by the second. 'I will not let him escape,' I thought to myself.

I was growing closer, "Heh, getting a little slow, aren't you Sawyer my friend?"

"If only you knew." He dropped a second ender pearl on the treetop and angled his next pearl for a hard right. I followed. What we spawned onto was something I could barely fathom. It was some sort of battlefield that the must have made. There were potholes, jagged ground, and gravel and pressure plates all around. His pack stopped and turned towards me.

"You plan on 3v1ing me here? Let's go then buddy! I will avenge my comrades, and my friends!" I didn't care if they jumped me, I was ready.

"Oh, we did what we wanted. But now I need to let you in on a little secret.

We know the location of the stronghold."

This made me freeze, the fact that they knew. How long have they known? Is it already set up?

"WHERE IS IT? You have all of the things you need to activate it and end the game and possibly free us all. Why haven't you done it?!"

"Oh, why? Because we like it here. This world is better than the one we left behind. That glass of water is the best thing to happen to all of us. And who knows, maybe when you die, you wake up in the real world. Ever thought of that?"

I never did think that that was a possibility. But still, I would rather not risk that happening to any of my friends. "I don't care, we only killed your people because they attempted to kill us! You have no right to be angry. It was all your fault."

I could tell he was mad, and he blasted out at me, "OH REALLY!? I HAD PLANNED ON LENDING YOU THE COORDINATES TO GET TO THE STRONGHOLD, BUT FORGET IT! Here's some ender pearls. Go home." He and his pals' teleported off into the distance, and left me there. I felt a surge of emotions. Most of them were for my lost friends, Allen and Sal. Maybe they did return to the real world.

Then I got even deeper in thought, and began contemplating my existence in this world. Was I supposed to learn something from what was going on? Is this just some elaborate dream? Maybe, maybe not. But what was certain was that I had a duty to my comrades.


	8. Chapter 8

7: The Fresh Spawn Noob

I walked back to the fort. I know I had ender pearls that I could use, but I wasn't really in the mood to do so. I rolled around what Sawyer had told me, as I passed by the white and black birch wood that surrounded me, I thought that maybe I could die in the game, and wake up in real life. That this was just a dream that involved having to die to escape. Then I got an even gruesome thought. What if dying in the game killed you irl. I knew that it was bogus. But come on, seeing how things had happened lately, it wouldn't be the craziest thought I have had.

As I neared the fort, I could see Justin waiting for me at the front gate. He greeted me, and told me to hurry back inside. While I was gone, we had a silent memorial for both Allen and Sal. Those two were nigh inseparable. We talked about both of their past lives in real life.

Allen was, you could say, a rich kid. He had many friends that did not look at his wealth. He liked to do many things with his friends. He said that if he had to choose between all of the possible things he had at his house, he would give it all away for his friends… He was loyal. A true friend through and through. He was also a genius. I mean, the guy was incredibly smart. He was Asian, and his parents owned a major technology company that produced PCs for an affordable price. He never backed down from a challenge. He was timid at first, but he grew from a shy guy to one of the bravest people I know.

And then we had on the other side of the spectrum was Sal, a blonde girl from the suburbs. She wasn't really all that popular. She was smart too, but never really showed it. She told us that what few friends she had weren't really all that popular either. She lived in an okay neighborhood, had a pretty big house. But the kids at her school resented her for her wealth. Her mom passed away before she was 8, and her dad tried to do the best he could to make sure she was happy. He was a doctor. She wanted to be a doctor too.

As we headed back into the fort, we saw a new name pop up.

Ryder. We rushed outside of the fort as fast as we could. We unlocked the password to the fort to try to get out quickly. We began to run to the spawn point to see if Ryder was still there, but when we got there, we saw nobody. Confused, we searched around for him, to see where he was, but failed to find him.

After a while, we just gave up the search, and returned back to the fort. At that time, we were ignorant to what had happened before we got there.

I should have thought Sawyer had something to do with it, but dismissed it, vowing to find him later.

That is, of course, I thought about Sawyers decrease in number compared to ours. But now we were even. And he possibly has recruited Ryder, the fresh spawn noob, to fight on his side. I hope he just wandered off.

(Author's note: Oh boy did Kevin not know. See, when Ryder spawned in, he did not head straight ahead. He went backwards. He had tripped a wire that made a down to bedrock trap. As he fell, he began to panic, scared out of his mind. What he did not know was that there was a water cushion at the bottom. He fell in and nearly crapped himself, or should I say, would have.)


	9. Chapter 9

8: Initiation Gone Wrong (Ryder's POV)

"How did I get here? What is this place?" I looked around at the blocky world I was in. I can't really say I knew how I got here I the first place, but I sure as heck did not want to stay. For some odd reason, as I viewed the grassy plane of this blocky world, I spun around a couple of times, taking in the atmosphere. I began walking, not sure which way was the way I was facing. I went south, at least, I think it was. I mean, the sun was rising. Sun rises in east, sets in west. And then, I began to fall.

"- it! Really? I just got here and I am about to die!? GUUUAH!?" I was spouting out curse words and just being mad. Then I fell in some water. I swam back to the top, and realized, "Hey, I'm not dead." I got out of the water and saw a glowing portal with purple swirls and a black blocky outline.

I walked close to it, and tried peaking in, just for a second. That's when I got sucked into who knows what. I saw nothing but fire, lava, and this weird red block that I was standing on. It looked hellish to me, but then I caught the sight of a path. I couldn't resist the urge to follow it, so I did. I could say that what I saw as I did my leisurely stroll on Hell Ave. was enjoyable. I would be lying. I began trying to remember how I got here, but nothing was coming to mind. That's when, from out of nowhere, I see these pig things. They looked like men, but pigs. And zombies. Zombie Pigmen. Heh. They didn't seem harmless, I could walk past them and they did not try to hurt me. That is, until I tripped and bumped one of them. Suddenly, it began to squeal and oink. It hit me once, and that brought be down to what looked like 6 hearts. I ran down the path as fast as I could, trying to escape from these fiendish beasts.

"Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!" I was running for my life. I could hear them behind me, probably gaining. Then I heard some weird shrieking sound. A fireball came flying at me, and exploded behind me. I heard the screech of a pig. I looked back and saw that it had fallen over and puffed into a cloud. "Strange," I thought. I kept sprinting and sprinting on this seemingly endless road. Then the number of fireballs multiplied. Soon I was being attack by like 8 fireballs. I looked to see what was causing them, and saw these huge, white monsters with a crying face and tentacles like some mutated octopus. They sounded like they were crying as they attacked with fireballs.

Then I saw in the distance a gray, castle like fortress. I didn't care that I had no clue about what it was. As long as I could escape the monsters behind me, I was fine. As I neared it, a door and a button awaited me. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The first fireball that hit me hurt immensely. I had seemed to regain health as I was running away, but I had gotten hungry. Now I had 4 measly hearts left. I pressed the button in a desperate attempt to get in, and it worked. I rushed inside, just as the last fireball hit the door. It closed, blocking it, but I still got hurt. My heart only went down to 3, but that was too close for comfort. After I recuperated myself, I noticed I was not alone. At a table, I saw 3 guys sitting around, looking at me.

"Hi," I said, or more like asked.

"So, looks like the net worked Sawyer. Now we have a new recruit." A mysterious guy named Sawyer approached me. I was scared out of my mind right now.

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble, just take me back to the, whatever that earthy grassy place was, I prefer that over what I just experienced. Please?"

Sawyer approached me, "Ryder, we have actually been expecting you. We're glad we got to you before those fiends run by Kevin did."

 _"_ _Kevin?_ Who's Kevin," I asked.

"Kevin is a power hungry oaf of a kid who, along with his missy, Tiffany, brutally murdered two of our friends. Kevin is the dictator of that world. He wants to leave this world."

I asked, "What's wrong with that? This place seems dangerous."

He approached me sternly, "This world, is the best thing that happened to all of us. This world was mean for us to explore, create. To do things that we couldn't do in the real world. This world is superior, and we are going to stay here until the end. I want you to be a part of that dream, Ryder."

I couldn't really say no, seeing how they seemed like they could kill me at any time they felt.

"But enough of that, how did you end up here, my man?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember anything before waking up in this world. As a matter of fact," I realized, "I don't even remember my life before this place." That began to make me freak out. I began panicking. "HOWDIDIGETHEREINEEDTOFINDOUTHOWTOLEAVE, WHOAMI!?"

"IF you don't shut up, I will send you back outside and you can come to terms with your ghast friends." He was serious.

I calmed down, taking long breaths to calm myself. "Okay, this Kevin guy seems pretty mean. So, if it's alright with you guys, could I stay here. I mean, you could teach me how to help. I wouldn't mind." I wanted to be on these guys' good side.

"Fine, you can stay," said a boy named Mat. "But you need to pass our little, _initiation_."

This did not sound all that pleasant, but what choice did I have? "I'm ready." I saw Sawyer smirk. This was not going to go well, was it?

He led me to this little room, with chests at the entrance.

"Open one, get the first row of items. You'll need them." Sawyer opened the chests opposite to the one I opened. It had iron boots, leggings, chest plates, and helmets, along with bows and arrows and iron swords.

I placed the armor on. When I finished, he handed me some steak to eat. I noticed my hunger was low, so I ate it. I walked into the room that seemed to extend for about 30 -40 blocks down. He told me to wait here. He ran to the opposite side of the room and counted down from 5 to 1.

"5"

"Wait, I'm supposed to fight this guy?'

"4"

"Hey now, we could do this some other way, less painful ways."

"3"

"Oh you are dead meat, Ryder," Mat said.

"2, 1,"

"Mommy?"

Sawyer began to run towards me, he pulled out the bow and shot at me. I ducked behind cover to avoid it. I pulled out my own bow and notched it. He peeked around the corner and I shot. Hit. We did not speak, and we grew closer and closer together, arrows whizzing by our bodies. We traded what seemed to be equal hits, and then boom. I ran out of arrows, and so did he. His sword came out and he charged.

I ran around, trying to wait for my health to regen, but I was not regaining health. Then it hit me. I need a full hunger bar for regen. I ate my steak, but got hit. He launched me forward and I began to run. My regen got me back 3 missing hearts, but I was now at 7.

"Get him Sawyer!"

"Yeah, kick his butt!"

Wow, support from the fan base. "Shut up!" I had to focus. I braved up, and pulled out my sword. All or nothing. I turned around and fought. I got hits in on him, he got hits in on me. I dodged some swings, he dodged some swings. My adrenaline was pumping, and then I went berserk. I got in multiple hits in on him. He began to bleed, and he ran away.

"Stop, stop, stop! You pass." I didn't really know what happened there. I was happy. Then I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 1011

9: The Guest

"Alright slick, you're in. But tell me, where did you learn how to fight like that?" I really couldn't answer that question myself. I was still shocked I could do something like that.

"Adrenaline I guess. I just acted, didn't even think about what I was doing."

Matt spoke up and said, "I think you just got lucky kid, Sawyer was going easy on ya." Yeah, maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, but I still won.

"Well, I think you will be of great use to us. We can finally take down Kevin's thugs once and for all. And I have a little job for you, to ensure that you are fully on our side," Sawyer said.

"And what would that be, oh glorious leader," I asked sarcastically.

"Scout out around the fort, see if there's any weak spots in the defenses. If there is any way you can find to get inside, let us know." He walked over to a chest and opened it, handing me the contents. "You'll need this, in case you get attack or questioned. And remember, if you see anything fishy, or any weaknesses in the defenses of the fort, tell us. Do you understand?"

I had no other choice, did I? "Yeah, I get it."

They led me to a second portal, located inside of the base. Mat escorted me through the portal and we went back to the world I was first in. I was glad to be back. He told me to head straight through the forest and you will see the fort. He left back through the portal, and I went on to the fort.

When I arrived, it was simply, wow. This place looked well crafted, with what looked to have cannons and a large dome of a blackish purple rock. Then I saw what looked to be a door. "Too easy," I thought.

I ran towards the door and saw on the left side of the door 4 switches. "A code? Maybe not." I was not sure on what switch, or switches, to pull in order to crack the door open. I could break the door down, but it's probably booby trapped. I was running out of options and time, they seemed to not be at the fort at the moment. So, I just tried a code. 1, 2, 3, 4. Hey, who knows, it's so simple, it just might work.

The door went open. "Sweet," I thought to myself. And just as I thought that, the blocks I was standing on dipped down 2 blocks deep, then I was pushed down into a trash- hole like chute. "Gee, déjà vu or naw?" I started screaming and yelling for it to stop. Then I saw something white. And I hit it, but it did not hurt me, I just slowly fell through it. It looked like a huge spider web. Then I reached the end of it and fell again, but for not as long. This time I was in a cobweb, but a plate was underneath me. I stood on it, and then this weird alarm like sound began. I saw it was from some block that began springing up this weird looking note. Note block. Heh. Suddenly, from another portal, out walked this girl named Tiffany. In my short time here, the fact that there was a girl here made me think she would go easy on me. I was wrong.

10: The Truth Comes Out

(Back to Kevin's Narration)

"KEVIN, I THINK YOU WANNA SEE THIS." I heard Tiff scream out from below in the trap room. Maybe we caught someone. Then I heard loud cursing and angry comments. Yeah, we definitely got somebody. I hurried downstairs to the hold, and saw Tiff, but I noticed a new name. Ryder. The guy we have been looking for. I got excited. Then I actually heard him heard him. That guy was obnoxious. He looked a bit like a cool guy, what with the sunglasses and all, but the guy spoke like a train. He just would not shut up.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE EVIL, LET ME GO NOW! I SWEAR I WILL DECAPIPATE, DECATPA- DECAPA-, I WILL HURT ALL OF YOU, YOU FIENDISH MURDERERS!?"

"Whoa, fiendish murderers? Where did you get that idea from? You must have us confused with some other people. We are far from fiendish murderers."

"Yeah right, Sawyer told me all about how you killed two of his friends. They want to get back at you for it, and I will help them, even If I have to break out of here myself." This kid seemed determined to stand by Sawyer, so I decided to tell him the truth.

He listened to me, as I told him about my past, how I got here, what I did, what we have done as a community, how Sawyer broke away from us because he wasn't in control of what we did. Then he got to the deaths of Allen and Sal. By the time he got to that, Kevin teared up in remembrance of what had happened.  
"So, what you're saying is, Sawyer is the bad guy?"

I only nodded at that, choked up because I had to tell him about A and S. He must have been thinking about what I had said, "You know, we aren't bad people. We just want to return to our lives in the real world. That's all we want. And who knows, maybe we could meet up in the real world after all of this is over with.

Ryder looked at me, then at Tiff. "Alright, you've convinced me. So, what can I do to help?"

"Go back to Sawyer, ask him about any secrets he has about and 'End Portal', as if you saw something in here that mentioned it. Let him take you to it if you can, and then give us the coordinates, so that we can finally beat the game and go home.


	11. Chapter 11

C 12: Finale, Part 1

(Ryder's POV)

I did what I was told, and ran back to the portal to Sawyer's fort. I couldn't tell whether I believed Kevin's story or not, but one thing is certain. We had to beat this game. I would help them, but I myself want to figure out who I was, and why I can't remember in the first place. I had to know who I was. I entered the portal and was greeted by Sawyer.

"Well, he finally came back. We were about to go looking for you. So, what did you find, any weaknesses?"

"No, the place is break in proof. But, I did snoop and heard them talk about something called, and "End Portal." "What is that?"

"An End Portal is a portal that leads to The End, the place that holds the Ender Dragon. Upon killing the Ender Dragon, the game ends and in theory, we return home. However, this may not be the case. Besides, this world is amazing. All of the possibilities, no one to tell you who are what you need to be in life."

"Could you show me where this portal is?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not, it's not like you could activate it without our help. C'mon, we're gonna have to take a little, _stroll_ to the other portal."

We geared up to go to the next portal. We began walking through the hellish underworld called the Nether. We talked about random subjects, about building structures and such. We even had little fights here and there for entertainment. We would stop to eat and rest for a while. Since there was no sun, and apparently time had no meaning here, I would ask what time it was, and they would just laugh.

We were walking for what felt like hours, and then finally I saw another structure, smaller than the one we were in before. It was like a hut. He motioned for me to step inside of it, and when I appeared on the other side of the portal, I was greeted with a long corridor, with stone bricks lining the walls. They soon appeared after me, and Mat told me that we were almost there.

Then at the end of the corridor, a room emerged from the darkness. It was lit with torches, and there it was, the End Portal. I walked up the steps leading to it and saw a squared out area with floating blocks. They each had crevices the shape of cubes inside the middle of them, as if something were to be put inside of them.

"Jeez, this is cool.'' I brought out a map that Kevin gave me. He told me to only open it and load that part of it once we were at the portal. I quickly did so, then put it away. "So, what do you do here? Besides possibly granting freedom from this place, what else is its purpose?"

"Well, in the game, you beat the dragon, and it drops an egg that you can take. You enter the portal and you can't leave without dying. The only other mobs that spawn there besides the dragon are Endermen, which are strong and teleport. Just don't make eye contact with one, they don't like that."

He continued, "You may have noticed these holes in the portal blocks. That's where the eyes of ender go. Once all of the eyes are put into place, the portal activates. You have to have lava underneath it though, or else it won't work."

"Cool, cool. Is there anything else about this place, secret rooms?"

"Nah, anything like that in the Overworld is risky enough to have. Well, come on, let's go back to the fortress. It's nighttime. We need shut eye."

We continued to walk back to the fortress. We were attacked by some Ghasts here and there, but the walk back was uneventful. We still talked about what we were planning to do here. They had plans to build games to play besides PvP. I enjoyed their talks, but I still had a priority: Get the map to Kevin and go with them to beat the game, so I can find out who I am.

Final Chapter: Huh?

(Kevin's POV)

It took Ryder a while to get back, but when he came sprinting across the fields, I was happy to see he returned safely. I ran up to him to congratulate him on a job well done. We ate and talked about the game plan. All of us were going to go to the end, to beat the game, and return home.

"And the portal was amazing, with lava under it and everything!" He was still talking about how it looked, which I could get, the portal did look cool. He just rambled about their fortress, and his experience being in there. We finally got to sleep for a while.

The day we decided to go to the Portal and end the game once and for all had arrived. We packed our food and our best gear, then headed off to the portal that Ryder had said he came from. It was closer than I ever could have imagined it would be, but what can I say, we searched broader and never expected it to even be within 100 blocks. But there it was, under a clump of trees.

Ryder opened the pathway, then turned and looked at us. "Guys, just, thank you for your help. I know I shouldn't have doubted you guys in the beginning, but please, for all of the hurtful things I have said to you, forgive me." Dang, he was being very open. We all told him that we had his back. "Also, this portal reappears by the fortress in a cobblestone hut. The portal to the stronghold is on the opposite side of where we are, so we need to be as fast and evasive as possible."

"We understand," Tiffany said. We entered the portal and the familiar fortress was present. This time, it looked even bigger than what it was before. He told us that the fort was on the opposite side of the fortress. What he never bothered to say was that we had to go through the fort.

"Hey, what the heck are you thinking? You never said anything about going **_through_** the fortress. Are you **trying** to get us killed?" Seriously, is he crazy? Maybe he's still working with them. This could be a trap. I

"NO!" He caught that he was too loud and went down to a whisper. "It's not like that, they just had it placed like that, in case of intruders. But we need to hurry, this is around the time they would return after the hunts."

… "Fine."

We sprinted across the hellish fields of the Nether, opened the iron doors that went into the cobblestone surrounded Nether Fortress. When we stepped in, we were awestruck. Tiff and I only got the chance to see the outside of the fort. When we looked inside, we saw the beautifully arranged torches and chests filled with their treasures. We saw their main conference room, and their dining area, both down separate hallways.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose." Ryder was irritated, and not as talkative as he was before. We exited the fortress and began the hour's long trek to the final portal. We ran as Ghasts attempted to harm us, blazes attempting to burn us, and getting withered by Wither Skeletons.

Once we arrived at the last portal, Ryder stopped. He looked back at us, and we looked back at him.

"Guys, thank you."

Justin and Tiff went up to him and hugged him.

"No man, thank you. You ready to find out who you really are?" Justin asked.

"You bet. Let's go." Then a familiar voice rose up from nowhere.

"HA! THE LITTLE SNITCH BROUGHT THEM TO THE PORTAL!" Crap, Sawyer's here.

"Come on! Run in, GO, GO, GO!" We piled into the portal and came out into the stronghold. We rushed to the portal room, which had no eyes of ender in it, like we figured. However, we came prepared. Tiff loaded the other eyes into the portal holes, and Sawyer and his crew piled into the room.

"Stop you fools, why are you doing this? Don't you think this that this world needs us?"

I exclaimed back at him, "Sawyer, don't be so dumb, you know that we have to leave. Don't you want to go home?!" Tiff whistled and I could see that she activated the end portal. "Well, bye!" I jumped in, but saw that his crew were coming to jump in after us. Tiff had already jumped in and made the staircase up, since we spawned in a room. I went up and was followed by Justin and Ryder, then Sawyer and his crew went up too. I needed to make a plan, since Sawyer and his group would only slow us down.

"Tiff, break the dragon's healing crystals. Justin, get some damage on the dragon itself.

They both got to work, and I knew that the part they would play in this battle was important. "Ryder, you're with me. We need to end this, once and for all."

"Right!"

"I got Sawyer, you get Matt and… What's this guy's name again?"

"My name's JEFF, you retards."

Sawyer looked confused, "I thought it was Jerry."

"WHATEVER!" Jeff jumped at Ryder, who dodged and countered with slashes. Jeff got ultimately destroyed, and his items blew up from his body, which had gash marks all over. His body then disappeared in a puff of clouds.

 _Ryder made Jeff familiar with his Diamond Sword_

"Whatever, he was useless anyways." Matt sized up with Ryder, but as I was watching, I was hit with an arrow.

"Dang it," I bobbed and weaved as Sawyer's enchanted bow shot arrow after arrow at me. I decided to do the same. I got my Power IV bow out and began launching arrow after arrow at him. Then I got a hit, and to his surprise, he caught on fire. Not only was it strong, but it will burn you. I went in for the fight, as he ran away. The flames didn't last long, and I saw him eat a golden apple, gladly it wasn't a Notch apple.

We began fighting, our swords meeting getting hit by fishing lures. We slashed and parried at each other, trading hit after hit. We were evenly match. Or so he thought. I began putting on the pressure, slashing faster and faster, and driving him towards the edge. I gave him what seemed to be an opening, then put the tip of my sword at his throat.

"Sawyer," I said. "Stop this. We have to leave. And you're at the edge, so if you don't want to die, you will not interfere with our completion of the game.

"Screw you! You don't know what this world means to me! How amazing this world could be as long as we cooperated? If I had become leader, nobody would have died. The fort would have been even better. Heck, we could have even had mini games. But you were too selfish, wanting all of the power."

"Wrong, you were the selfish one to walk out and leave. I didn't want anybody to die, but you sent them to kill us, and we defended ourse-"

"KEVIN BEHIND YOU!"

I turned around and saw the black ender dragon barreling down towards us, I dodged out of the way, but Sawyer was too slow. He got hit and fell over the edge into the endless void that awaited bellow.

"NOOO!" Was all we could hear as he fell, and then a still silence fell upon us.

 _Sawyer fell to his death_

Matt looked startled and mad. "S- Sawyer?" He seethed with rage, and charged towards me. I wasn't ready to fight back. Then he stopped, and fell over, face first, revealing a flaming arrow in the back of his head.

 _Matt was Katnissed by Ryder_

"I had to." Ryder said.

"I understand, now let's finish this." We released arrow after arrow onto the beast, its roars tearing through the air, until finally, it exploded, into a shining light of purple, and experience points fell through the air, jumping me up by 20 levels.

Justin was excited. "ALRIGHT, THERE'S THE PORTAL GUYS! WE CAN GO HOME!"

We all exclaimed in happiness, and shared hugs and hurrahs.

Tiff came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Kevin, promise me, you're going to find me in real life."

"I promise."

"My name is Tiffany Barnes, from Arkansas."

"Kevin Stones, from Alabama."

"Justin Timberlake, from Texas."

Ryder looked down, and frowned. "Gee, I guess I'll just look you guys up once we get home."

"Ryder, you should go first, we'll wait a while." He smiled at us, then jumped into the portal.

Nothing happened.

"Whoa, what's going on, why aren't you going anywhere?" I asked him. Then his body began to fall apart into clouds and float away. I see text flash above his name. I read it aloud.

" _Player Emotion Guider: Codename Ryder_

"Whoa, you're, a program? But, how can you feel? Did you know the whole time?"

"Well…"

"DID YOU!?"

"YES, I DID! I didn't want to tell you because I knew that human emotions would run amuck if I did. I didn't mean to hurt anybody, honest." Bit by bit, he was left as a torso.

"Then why didn't you stay away?"

"Because I wanted to do something and not be a burden on you guys. I didn't want to be lonely." We were silent, and then Tiff spoke up.

"I understand Ryder, and I forgive you."

Justin seconded that. "Yeah, same here. What about you, Kevin?"

I was silent, but said, "I forgive you Ryder, I am glad we got to know you, and I am glad you told us."

Ryder gave a faint smile as he was reduced, but by bit, into a bundle of clouds. "Thank you all, for everything." His body disappeared, and the clouds dissipated. Then piece by piece, the world began falling apart. We all jumped into the portal without a second thought and that was that.

I woke up, on my bed and heard my sister scream, "KEVIN! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SLOW BUTT DOWNSTAIRS NOW, I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT BEFORE OUR PARENTS GET BACK!"

I got up, and looked at the date. It was Wednesday. Then I remembered the world, and the names of the people in the end with me. I quickly wrote them down, then got onto my computer to type up what happened.

I can't really say for sure if what happened was real, or all just some elaborate dream but one thing was for certain.

The people in that virtual world will always hold a place in my memory, forever.

End


	12. Update Info Authors Note

I would personally like to thank the readers of the story and the reviews it got. I hope I got you with that ending, and I hope that you guys will check out my other stories.

Now, I have some good news, and some bad news.

Good news: My Pokémon story is going great and will receive its other chapters in due time.

Bad News: I am officially canceling "A Minecraft Story". Why? Because I simply could not squeeze out another good chapter that felt the least bit satisfying to me. So sorry for the false hype.

Good News: I was able to get into the All Region Orchestra as a Violinist in the 7th chair. (YAY ME!)


End file.
